Love at first sight
by mrfurryfox
Summary: This story follows the events after Leon and Krauser's mission together in South America. This story also contains a homosexual relationship,so leave now if that bothers you. This story will most likely never be completed. I have issues that need to be dealt with,and I have lost interest in writing altogether. I may continue if enough people ask.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Jack Krauser was resting quietly on his hospital bed,thinking about what he was going to do next. Should he wait and see if the doctors could heal his arm from the fateful accident during his mission in South America with Leon S. Kennedy, or search for an "alternative" way of healing his arm? He was very unsure at this moment in time,and for the first time in a while,he was a bit nervous. Krauser wanted to continue working for the military,but if the military was going to throw him aside,he would have to turn to unconventional means to continue working. Krauser never conformed well with normal society. He knew he wouldn't fit in, and his life would be a miserable wreck. All he could do now was hope. Krauser heard the door handle to his room being turned,and immediately turned his attention to whomever was coming in. It was just one doctor. The doctor had brown,short hair,and glasses. The doctor had the usual get up for a doctor,and a clipboard in hand. The doctor didn't notice Krauser was awake right away,since he was looking down intently at his clipboard.

"Ahem." Krauser was trying to get the doctor's attention,so he could make his decision. He didn't like feeling nervous,sad, or really any emotion that displayed weakness in front of anyone. He wanted to continue to be the "tough guy" to everyone else.

"Oh,you're finally awake!" The doctor seemed surprised,and Krauser was unsure why. When he was sent here, it was about 10pm,and now it was 6am. All he did was sleep through the night.

"What do you mean 'finally'?"

"You must be a bit disorientated. You passed out from exhaustion shortly after you arrived,and slept all day yesterday."

Krauser was baffled. He never slept an entire day away like that before,no matter how long or tough the mission was. Then again,he had never suffered such a serious injury before. "Give it to me straight, is my arm going to prevent me from continuing my service to the military?"

"Well,today is your lucky day. We recently came up with something that could help repair your muscle tissue naturally,but it is experimental. I actually came in here to ask you if you'd let us test the procedure out on you. We'll have to perform surgery and-"

"Spare me the details. I'll be your guinea pig for this experiment,if it'll fix my arm." Krauser didn't care,he just wanted his arm back. He wouldn't tell anyone this,but he was afraid a bit about the other option. He didn't want to completely lose his human shape,or be taken over by any virus. He still wanted to have control of his actions. The power of B. came at a price,and he didn't want to have to pay that price if it wasn't necessary.

"Great,if everything goes smoothly,you'll have a perfect working arm again. I will send a breakfast your way as well,since you are probably hungry. We will come and get you when we are ready." The doctor exited and Krauser turned his head toward the window. He sighed quietly to himself,hoping that things would work out. He turned and looked at his arm,which was all bandaged up at the moment. He wouldn't let this injury slow him down. He was already anxious for the procedure,and his next mission.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Krauser was finally back in the game. The procedure went just as planned,and his arm recovered within a gruesomely long week. He was glad to be back. Krauser was on his way to the briefing room for his newest assignment. This was probably the most excited he has ever been in a long time. Of course,he wouldn't display that on his face. The most he showed of his excitement on his face was the slightest,snarky grin. He walked into the briefing room and saw four other guys sitting,along with the commander sitting at his desk. He walked in and quickly sat down in the only remaining seat,seeing that he was the last one to show up. He waited for the commander to give him and his comrades their orders.

"Alright men,we've got a situation. The T-virus was used again to create more zombie havoc. We're sending you in there to rescue survivors and find out who caused this. So far,it has been 36 hours since the first report of infected individuals walking and attacking other people in the heart of Illinois,Chicago. You may all go about doing things your own way if you please,but you'll be sent in on the same chopper. Co-ordinate or don't,just get the job done. You will all have radios to report in every 12 hours,and let us know how things are going. You can also call in for ammo drop offs and to pick up survivors. Bring any weapons of choice,and report in at 12:00 hours at Heli-pad C. Good luck men." Krauser and the other four men were dismissed. Krauser was glad he had the option of working alone. It was always hard for him to trust people and treat them like equals. He stepped out and began to hurry off to get prepared,when one of the men called out his name.

"Hey,Krauser! Hold up!" Krauser sighed,rolled his eyes,and turned around.

"What do you want?"

"So,how do you want to go about doin-" Krauser stopped him right there.

"Once we land,I'm going my own way. I don't care what you guys do." Krauser turned and continued on his way out. He heard the guy mumble something,but didn't really care. Krauser walked toward the room where he could get his weapons,which wasn't more than four doors away from the commanders room. There was a man guarding the door, but upon seeing Krauser,he stepped out of the way and opened it for him. Krauser went for his usual weapons of choice,the Remington model 870,and a Ruger P95. He grabbed at least 20 extra clips for each and slipped them in a box to carry out. Krauser went back to his room and got to business,loading his ammo belt with all the shotgun shells. He pulled out his holster and a back pack to carry the pistol and its ammo in,since the holster for the Ruger P95 only had room for one extra clip beside the weapon. Now that he had all his weapons laid out,he had to get some clothing. He threw a navy blue,short sleeve shirt,and a pair of black jeans on his bed. Krauser always went casual with most of his clothing choices. It was just a preference,and to him,it was easier to move in them rather than the average military get up. He set his gloves,socks,and briefs on his dresser,grabbed his towel,and headed off to the shower room.

Krauser stepped into the shower room and for once,it was completely silent. He was going to enjoy this shower. He quickly seized the opportunity and stripped down,placing all his clothing in his locker and hanging his towel on the rack in front of the shower of his choosing. Krauser was a bit territorial, so he always went to the same shower when he could. It was the second one from the left,so it was pretty close to the door. The first three had walls surrounding them,and a curtain to close,while the others were like your everyday ones in a gym. It's not that Krauser had anything to hide,he just wanted to be alone,and this was the closest he could get to having his own shower.

He stepped in and quickly turned on the hot water. Krauser closed his eyes and relaxed as the hot water began to rush out of the shower head and slide down his body. He always loved a hot shower. They were one of the few things that could relax him. He just stood there for a bit,thinking.

"I'm glad that I can finally get in a shower. It's been too long since I've had the shower room to myself." Krauser spoke to himself,but he did it quietly,so no one else could hear him if someone else decided to interrupt him. He ran his fingers through his blond hair and let out a relaxed sigh. He began to zone out and think about his father. No one had known this about Krauser,but his dad was the one who made him into this hardened,emotional man he is today. He was actually more of a mama's boy. He used to really care about everyone and everything. Krauser was always smiling in his youth. Even though his mother and father had marital problems,they never fought in front of Krauser. Krauser's father was always trying to make him a "man" while his mother was always telling him to be himself. One day,when Krauser was eight,he came home from school to find out that his mother had left. All he had left was his father,since his parents never had any other kids. Krauser never heard from him mother again,and his father trained him to be just like him,a cold heartened military man that just follows orders. This is what made Krauser so unable to go out and get a normal job. Krauser thought reverting to how he was would disappoint his father. Krauser never wanted this,and his mom wanted him to do what he wanted in life. His parents got a divorce over their differing futures for their son.

Krauser,for the first time in a while,was crying. Whenever he went over his past,he would cry. He never shared it with anyone,and he tried to keep his past out of his mind in order to be the tough guy. In the back of Krauser's mind,all he hoped for was someone to finally share this with. Someone who had a kind and gentle heart like his mother. Krauser used his position to look for his mother,but he came up without a trace of her anywhere. It seemed that she had vanished off the face of the earth. Krauser put his face in his hands and continued to cry quietly. He shook his head and tried to just focus on his mission. Within a minute,he was done crying and got to actually washing himself. He quickly washed his body and dried off. He stepped out with his towel around his waist,and grabbed all his things from his locker. He carried his boots and clothing in one hand,and held his towel up with the other as he walked toward his room. Krauser wondered why he just didn't walk down their nude with a towel around his waist instead of having to carry his clothing back to his room,now thinking about it. He shrugged it off and entered his room,tossing his clothing in the hamper next to his door. He let the towel casually slip down his waist as he walked over to his clothing to get geared up for his mission.

Krauser double checked everything to make sure he had all that he needed. First Aid kit. Check. Weapons and Ammo. Check. Radio. Check. He had everything he needed and went to his door,but just as he grabbed the handle,he saw a glint in the corner of his eye and turned around. He couldn't believe he nearly forgot his lucky charm. It was a dogtag that his mother and father had made for him. The two tags had each of his parent's names on them, and on the back of them both,there was half a heart. If you put the two of them together properly,you'd get a full heart. Krauser always brought this with him,since it was the only memento he had left of his mother. He slipped it on,gave the one tag with his mom's name on it a kiss,and hid it underneath his shirt. He headed off to Heli-Pad C 10 minutes earlier then he needed to. While he waited,he sat in the helicopter resting there,just thinking. Before he knew it,everyone else had climbed in and they had already took off. Krauser just stayed deep in his own head while he waited for his newest assignment to start.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a six hour flight to their destination. The sun was setting. The pilot told them they were nearing the drop off point,and Krauser came out of his own head. He took a look down into the streets to see what he was dealing with. He grabbed a bar by the side of the door to the helicopter,and leaned out a bit. Everything was silent down there. There were a lot of abandoned cars and broken windows and doors,but there weren't any people. It was a bit odd to him that he didn't see anyone,but he knew that zombies were attracted to noise. The moment they touched down and headed out,they were sure to attract a lot of attention.

As they began to touch down, Krauser had already formulated a plan for how he would go about searching for survivors. He would quickly slip out and head down the stairs before any of the other guys could catch up to him or protest. He'd head out the back and into the alley,and head to the apartment complex on the other side of the alley. The helicopter touched down,and Krauser made sure he was the first one out of the helicopter and began jogging to the roof exit. The other guys stayed back and took it slower. If Krauser needed to,he could contact them on the radio. Krauser slowed up his pace as he came to the door. He got his shotgun ready for anything that might come his way as he slowly opened the door. The stairway was dark,and completely quiet. There was twenty floors in the building,so he had a long way to go down. He turned on the flashlight that was connected to his shotgun,and looked around the stairs. There wasn't anyone or anything on the stairs for as far as he could see. Krauser kept his gun trained on the stairs in front of him as he went down,and made sure to listen for any noise. He made his way down each flight of stairs,checking in each of the windows on the doors to each floor for any activity. The building was a workplace,with a bunch of cubicles on each floor.

Krauser exited the building and went into the alley just as he had planned. He walked through the alley cautiously,not sure what to expect. When he got out to the street,he peeked out from the alley to see if their were any zombies in the street. Nothing still. Krauser suddenly heard a scream. It sounded like a woman,and she was nearby. Krauser quickly stepped out and ran towards the sound of the scream. He ran to the front of the apartment,and saw a young girl getting her throat ripped out by a zombie,and a teenage boy just watching in horror,slowly backing away. Krauser came up,kicked the male zombie off of the girl,and shot it in the head. The girl was dead. The boy ran over to the dead girl's side and just collapsed next to her,falling on his knees. Krauser could see the tears begin to form in his eyes. The girl was probably important to the boy.

"N-no...Sis...Wh-why..." The kid was clearly a wreck. Watching your sister get eaten in front of you does that to a person. Just then,Krauser began to notice from the corner of his eye that more of those freaks were coming out from all around them. They would be trapped if they stayed here for much longer. Krauser quickly ran over to the kids side and shook his shoulder.

"Come with me if you don't want to end up like your sister." The boy looked up at Krauser with tears in his eyes. For some odd reason,this disturbed Krauser. It shook him to the very core,but he didn't show it on his face. The boy stood up,wiped his face,and followed Krauser's lead. Krauser took the boy into the apartment complex and brought him around into the left hallway. Krauser stopped after they were about half way down the hall.

"Ok kid,I know you were just through some tough shit,but we have to get moving. Do you live in this building?"

The boy nodded. "Y-yes,second floor,room 210,ri-right by the stairs when you go up a flight on this side.

"Good. Let's head up there, and you can calm down." Krauser wasn't too worried about getting information out of him at the moment. Krauser just didn't want to see the boy crying anymore. He didn't know why it disturbed him,but that was not his main concern. The two of them went up a flight of stairs and quickly rushed inside the boy's apartment. The boy opened the door with his set of keys quickly,let Krauser in,and quickly locked the door behind both of them. Krauser still had his shotgun in hand,not sure if their were any zombies in his apartment or not. The two of them were in the living room,and there was a kitchen that was sectioned off from the living room. There was a dining room right by the kitchen. Krauser took a step down the hall that was just straight ahead of the front door,pulling his weapon up. He turned down the hall to the left,and saw that their were two bedrooms and a bathroom. The bathroom and one bedroom were on opposite sides of the hall from each other,and their was another bedroom right next to the bathroom,but farther down the hall. The boy came up behind him,sniffling quietly.

"You don't need to worry... I only l-left here recently with her... I locked the door behind us,and we were the only ones here..."

"Let me check anyway. I won't feel at ease until I do."

"O-okay..." The boy went back to the living room,and Krauser continued his search through the rooms and the bathroom. He checked the bathroom first,and then the two bedrooms. He didn't find anything luckly,and this put his mind at ease. He walked back to the living room to see the boy sitting on his back leather couch, wailing once more. Krauser walked over and sat on a recliner chair that was also made with black leather. He placed his shotgun on the floor along with his backpack.

"Kid,what's your name?"

The boy looked up for a second and mumbled "Mike."

"Ok,Mike. How old are you?"

"Si-sixteen.."

"Where are you parents?"

"My mother n-never came home yesterday... We tried calling th-them,but they never...answered. We went out looking for them,not s-sure what was happening...an-and you saw th-the rest." Mike began to sob even more,just losing complete control.

Krauser decided it would be best to let him come to terms with everything. "I'll stop asking questions. When you have calmed down,let me know so we can talk,alright?" Krauser spoke in a quite,caring tone,that not even he knew he had in him. He got up and went to the balcony to look out at the chaos below him. He saw that Mike's sister had gotten up and was walking off towards a car alarm in the far distance. "They turn really quickly..." Krauser thought about calling for a helicopter to get him,but he didn't want to,especially with all the zombies that had came out. They were all over the streets,but slowly heading off towards the car alarm.

Krauser stopped worrying about the zombies,and began to think over his sudden tone change. He hadn't spoke to anyone like that for a very long time. Something about Mike must have set off a memory or something. Mike did look an awful lot like Krauser,since Mike also had blond hair and blue eyes. Mike was a bit pudgey and muscular though,unlike Krauser being pure muscle. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some red basketball shorts. Mike also seemed to be a bit timid as well,not once looking Krauser in the eyes when they spoke. Krauser looked back inside at Mike,and saw that he was now curled up on the couch. Krauser began feeling sorry for him. The kid went through a lot that no one should have to ever go through.

Krauser knew that he would be here a while,so he stepped inside,and placed his shoes next to his backpack and weapon. Mike saw him walk in,and immediately became much more quiet with his sobbing. Krauser had no doubt in his mind that the kid was definitely shy. Then again,Krauser knew how awkward it felt whenever someone else found him crying.

"Mike,do you want me to leave you alone?"

"N-no,don't leave m-me here!" Krauser gently put his pointer finger over both of his lips and shushed him.

"I'm not going to leave you. I meant I can leave the room,if you want." Krauser was having an internal battle with himself. He was trying to fight how nice he was being in his head,since his dad trained him so that was like second nature to him. At the same time though,Krauser liked how he was speaking. He never really liked having everyone fearing him and hating him since he was so rude. Krauser didn't feel like he needed to have a tough guy attitude in front of Mike.

Mike calmed himself down,and began to speak a bit calmer,now only sniffiling a bit here and there while speaking. "I'm sorry,I m-misunderstood. No,it's alright. Um...wh-what's your name?" Mike hadn't even looked Krauser's way even once while he spoke.

"I'm Jack Krauser,I was sent in by the military to search for survivors. You can just call me Jack." Krauser wasn't even thinking straight anymore. The internal conflict was just getting worse with each passing moment. He never told anyone before to call him Jack. He never trusted anyone enough. It always felt wrong whenever someone called him by his first name. So why did he tell Mike to call him that?

"Ok, Jack...Were those things...zombies?" Krauser was a bit stunned that anyone outside of the military knew what these things were called.

" Yeah. Do you know what zombies do?"

"They eat the living,and turn the living into more dead,r-right? A bite passes on the infection.."

"Mike,how do you know about all this?"

"I play videogames with zombies in them...That's usually how they work in my games.." Mike glanced over at Krauser,who was still standing in front of him and looking down at him. Krauser felt like he was making Mike nervous,hovering over him and speaking,so he sat down on the couch next to Mike.

"I didn't know they made games like that...huh... Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Roughly. I've shot a pistol and a machine gun before,but they were just bb guns...I know how they basically work.." Mike didn't sound very confident,but that enough for Krauser.

"Good,when we head out,I'm going to give you my pistol." Krauser slipped it out of its holster,and lightly placed it in front of Mike. Mike just looked at it,getting even more nervous as they continued to speak.

"Wait.. You want me to kill those things?"

"Just to defend yourself. You do it in your games,so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Well...seeing blood makes me feel faint...so shooting one of them might cause some problems..."

"I see. Well,still. It's better that you shoot them and pass out,rather than have them hurt you and make you one of them. If you pass out,I'll pick you up and get you somewhere safe,if worst comes to worst,but I think after a while,you'll be ok." Krauser wasn't even thinking of how much of a pain that would be. His true colors were coming out more and more in front of this kid. He couldn't understand why,but stopped caring about maintaining the tough guy attitude. This kid was something special,and Krauser decided that he would get to the bottom of it eventually.

"Ok...I don't want to be a burden to you though.." This slightly enraged Krauser.

"Mike,don't talk down about yourself like that. It's my mission to protect and save survivors. You're a survivor,right?"

"Y-yes"

"Okay. We are going to stay here for the night,and tomorrow,we'll go out looking for more people. Maybe we'll even be able to find your parents."

"I understand...I hope my mother is still...alive" Mike seemed to get upset from thinking about his mother possibly being dead,or worse,one of those things.

"What about your dad? You've only mentioned your mom so far."

"My dad...well, I don't care about him...he hasn't took care of me for a long time. He was a jerk,both my sister and I agreed that we wouldn't ever seem him again... My sister and my mother are basically my everything.."

"Ok,try not to get upset anymore. We don't want those things to hear us in here." That wasn't really why Krauser didn't want Mike to cry again,but Mike believed it.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I'll stop." Mike sat up,grabbed a tissue,and gently wiped his eyes dry.

"It's alright Mike. You're being very compliant,and I appreciate it. You're a very strong willed individual. I've seen grown men who takes deaths of others the wrong way and just completely shut down. You are much more than that,and you still have many years ahead of you before you even become half their age."

Mike couldn't help but blush a bit at the compliment. This made Krauser smile,seeing that helped cheer Mike up. It just filled him with the strangest sense of euphoria he had never experienced before. Mike gently let a yawn escape his lips and looked towards the balcony window.

"I...didn't sleep at all last night...so I am extremely exhausted."

"Take a shower before you go to bed,you won't be able to get another one for a while once we head out."

"O-okay. Did you want to take one? I take a while in there..."

"I'll be up for a while,so I'll just take one after you" Krauser wouldn't miss the opportunity to actually use a proper,every day shower.

"Are you sure? I take more than an hour most times..."

"Yes,I'm sure. You don't need to worry about me Mike." Mike had a kind,caring heart,just like Krauser once did. Mike couldn't help but worry about everyone else's safety.

Mike went into his room,and shortly after,Krauser heard the shower turn on. Krauser sat in the living room,thinking through all the weird things he went through today after his fateful encounter with Mike. Mike made him a completely different person,and he liked who he was around him. Krauser felt this strange feeling of dominance as well,and not in the usual way he did with people. He usually felt like a predator to most. Krauser couldn't tell what this different feeling of dominance was,and how it was so different from his usual feeling.

After about 30 minutes,Krauser was getting restless. He was up and pacing around the room,just trying to kill time. He had already tried turning on the tv,but the tv didn't have cable. There was one of those videogame consoles sitting on the side of the tv,so Krauser just assumed that Mike was the only one who used this tv,and didn't need anything but his games.

With nothing to do,he decided to go see how Mike was doing in the shower. When Krauser approached the door,he could still quietly hear the hissing of the shower head as water streamed out. Krauser knocked on the door,but got no response. He waited before knocking again. Still no response.

"Mike,I'm going to come in,ok? Don't be surprised or anything." Krauser slowly opened the door to the bathroom. The bathroom was steamy,and the mirror by the sink was all fogged up. He gently tugged on the collar of his shirt,feeling a heat wave come over him,just as he closed the bathroom door. Krauser took a seat on the toilet,and tried speaking to Mike again. "Mike,are you awake in there?" No response once again. He couldn't blame Mike for falling asleep in there. Showers were pretty relaxing,especially with how hot Mike's shower was. Krauser wanted to strip down himself and just lay in there. Not with Mike in there of course.

Krauser decided to just take a peek inside the curtain,and shake Mike a bit to get him up. A blush lightly became apparent across his face as he reached for the curtain. He slowly moved the curtain,and sure enough,Mike was asleep. Mike was curled up uncomfortably in the shower,with his back faced towards Krauser. Mike had passed out from exhaustion.

Krauser reached in and turned off the water. He was unsure how he should go about putting Mike in bed. Should he make an attempt to wrap him in a towel,or just place him naked in bed like this? Krauser went to grab a towel from the cabinets beside the sink. He found a plain white one and walked back over to the tub. He got down on his knees,unfolded it,and lightly placed it over Mike. His blush became more apparent as he slowly tucked it in at the sides and rolled Mike. It was a lengthy process,but he managed to get the towel wrapped around him. Mike was still passed out cold. Krauser slowly lifted him out of the shower bridal style,making sure not to grab anywhere he shouldn't and to not wake him. Krasuer looked down at the sleeping man in his arms just after stepping into the bedroom. He doesn't know why,but it made him smile. Just as Krauser was placing Mike down in his bed,he felt Mike gently nuzzle into his chest. Krauser genuine smile grew even wider. Krauser put Mike's blanket for him,and slid the towel out from around him. He placed the towel back on the rack in the shower,and proceeded to take one for himself.

He went in there,smiling constantly,like he did in his youth.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Krauser stepped out of the shower,letting out a relaxed groan as he stretched out. The showers back at base barely had any warm water,and terrible pressure compared to Mike's shower. It was heavenly. Krauser hadn't expected to get another the next day during his mission,but it was a welcome surprise. Krauser dug in the cabinet for another towel,and dried himself off. Krauser left all of his gear in the room with Mike. He stepped into the room with the towel wrapped around his waist. Mike was still asleep,though he was sweating a bit. Krauser saw this and quickly slipped on his shirt and briefs,then came over by him.

Krauser wasn't sure if Mike was having a bad dream,or if he was just warm. He gently touched Mike's head,and he felt oddly cold. Krauser left the room and went to go see if he could turn the heat on to possibly warm Mike up. When Krauser leaned off the side of the bed,it made a loud creak. Krauser looked back to see if that woke him,but it only made him shift a bit. Krauser looked all around the house,but he couldn't find anything that might turn up the heat. The house was pretty cold,now that he actually stopped to feel it. Krauser's next idea was to get him more blankets. He checked the other bedroom for extra blankets in the closet,but couldn't find any. He didn't want to pull the blanket off of the bed in there,but thats what it came to. He slid the blanket off the bed,dragged it through the hall,and into Mike's room. Krauser looked out the window in the room,and saw that it was pitch black outside. It was completely quiet. Krauser didn't have to check in on the radio for another 4 hours. He looked back over at Mike,who was wide awake and looking at him. The moment Krauser looked back,Mike looked away.

"Oh,you're finally awake. Here,I got another blanket for you. You were cold." Krauser walked over,gently placing the blanket over Mike. Mike was still looking off to the right of the room,away from Krauser,who was standing on the left side of his bed.

"H-how did I end up in my bed? Why am I n..."

"You fell asleep in the shower,and I wasn't going to dress you. I brought you to your bed,and took my shower. I just got finished maybe five minutes ago." Krauser blushed a bit at the thought of dressing Mike. The thought had crossed his mind,but he ignored it. He never even considered that he might possibly like the same sex,but after those thoughts came across his mind,Krauser began to reevaluate what he really wanted.

"Ok...I'm sorry for passing out like that and making you wait." Mike was completely red in the face. Krauser smiled at him,and went over to the dresser in the room to grab Mike some undergarments to wear.

"Don't sweat it. Here." Krauser picked out the smallest pair of briefs he could find in Mike's drawers,and tossed it over to him. Mike caught them and put them on in a rush,clearly struggling a bit to get them all the way on. Krauser shut the drawer and sat on the edge of Mike's bed.

"Thank you,J-Jack..." Mike let out a quiet yawn,still being quite tired.

"Do you have any other blankets I could use? I'll go sleep in the other bedroom."

"Not that I know of...Nothing that would completely cover you..." Mike was constantly glancing over at Krauser now,trying to also hide his apple red face underneath the covers.

"Damn. I guess I'll just have to deal with the cold..." Krauser tried to sound slightly upset,so he could possibly be offered a spot next to Mike. At this point,Krauser knew what all those feelings earlier were. He had the strangest attraction to this young man that he couldn't explain. The only lead he had was that he was a lot like Krauser's mother,and being with Mike made Krauser feel happy again,like he was with his mom,but in a different way. Krauser got up and began to head to the door,hoping in the back of his mind.

"W-wait..." Krauser immediately stopped upon hearing the cute boy speak to him.

"Yes?"

"T-take one of the blankets... I don't feel right hogging them both to myself because I'm cold."

"Well,I can't take a blanket from you,knowing that you'll freeze without it." Krauser wasn't about to give in until he got what he wanted,or until he at least tried to get it. Krauser wouldn't force him,he wanted Mike's consent.

"Well...Uh...I'll be fine with just one...It was just a cold flash,I'm fine n-now." Mike was fibbing,and Krauser could tell from the shakiness in his voice.

"Really now?" Krauser grinned a bit as he leaned down a bit more than he should have,and gently felt Mike's head. Mike was clearly still cold,maybe even colder than he was before. "I know the perfect way we both can stay warm tonight."

"H-how?" For the first time,their eyes met. It was only for a second,but Krauser finally got a glance into Mike's beautiful sky blue eyes. If Mike was older,Krauser would have definitely kissed Mike right there,but the age difference was holding Krauser back. He wanted to make sure Mike wanted it,and was ok with it.

"Well...You and I could share your bed." There,he finally got it out. Now it was up to Mike to decide. Mike just sat there,his eyes darting around the room. Both of their hearts were nearly throbbing out of their chests,but neither of them knew that the others was beating just as hard as theirs.

"Um..." Mike couldn't speak anymore,but he nodded his head in approval.

Almost instantaneously, Krauser was underneath the covers with Mike. Mike turned over and faced away from Krauser,giving him most of the room on the bed. Krauser wasn't going to wait anymore. It was time to show Mike the pent up feelings he's been holding back. Krauser wrapped his arm around Mike and pulled his backside into him,so they were spooning. Mike gasped a bit,but didn't struggle.

"See? We'll both be warm all night. This way,I can keep you safe all night from anything that may try and harm you." Krauser whispered all of this seductively into Mike's ear. Mike stayed completely silent for a long time,just laying there as Krauser's hands gently rubbed his chest and belly. Krauser felt Mike's heart pounding in his chest,and that was an obvious red flag that Mike was either enjoying it,or just getting worked up about it. Krauser was sure though that Mike was just as happy to be close to him as he was. He reached out and gently grabbed one of my Mike's hands. Mike's hand became all jittery and shaky the moment Krauser touched his hand. Krauser slowly intertwined their fingers,showing my his affection even further. Mike just continued to lay there. He had no idea what to do. Krauser squeezed Mike's hand and pulled him in closer,a bit worried about how his new found love is effecting him.

"Mike...Do you want me to let go?" Krauser didn't want to,but if Mike was uncomfortable,he wouldn't feel right cuddling with him against his will.

"My body is quivering at your touch,wanting more,but my mind knows better than to let someone in so easily.." Mike sounded calm,to Krauser's surprise. Krauser understood how he felt though. Krauser knew the two of them wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

"I know what I'm doing to you is wrong. I will stop if you don't want this." It pained Krauser to say this,but what he did wasn't fair. For once in a long time,Krauser regretted doing something to someone.

"I d-do...but...I need time to...get to know you. I mean..You seem nice and everything...b-but.." Mike's was getting upset again,and it hurt Krauser to know that he was the one who caused it. "I just don't know... I just lost half of my family when...my sis...and I don't know where my mom is...so it's like I have nothing left...so my body is just looking for a replacement for what I've lost. That's why I've been so accepting...it felt so good to be held. It helped me deal with the pain...b-but I do think that...it could be something more...with time. It's just to quick for me... I..I'm so sorry."

"No,everything you're saying is making complete sense to me. You want to take it slow,and that is usually how I am with people. It's takes a long time for me to trust someone,and more often than not,I push anyone away before they can earn that trust. With you Mike,it's different. Right away,I felt like I could trust you. I never got that feeling before,and from there, feelings just developed. I'll take is slower so you can warm up to me and get to know me. I'm not good with relationships like this..."

"O-oh...Thank you for understanding,Jack. I never thought I'd meet the guy of m...Never mind." Krauser smiled,knowing now that the feelings were mutual.

"Heh,the guy of your what?" Mike got all red from Krauser's playful teasing. Krauser couldn't help but think how cute Mike looked when his cheeks got all rosy. Krauser turned Mike over and pulled him into a loose hug,not wanting to take it too far. Mike seized the opportunity to hide his face in Krauser's chest,and wrapped his arms tightly around Krauser's waist. Krauser tightened his loose hug and gently held a hand over the back of Mike's head.

"Jack...I thought I'd let you know that I don't even look my mother in the eye when we talk...so it's not that I'm not listening or I'm uninterested...it's just...I can't maintain good eye contact with anyone."

"It's not a problem we should be worrying about now. We should worry about finding your mother and getting you both out of here."

"Wait...You're going to look for her?"

"It's clear that you were close with her,and I don't want you to have to experience anymore loss... If I could have prevent your sis's death... I would have."

"...That means a lot to me. I..don't jeopardize your mission just for me though..."

"I wouldn't be doing anything wrong,since you are a survivor. After this mission, I wouldn't go on anymore anyway. I have something more important to live for now though. I would probably train new recruits instead. If I got discharged,well,I'd find some other job."

"All that... f-for me?" Mike looked up at Krauser and scooted up a bit,tempted to give him a tiny peck on his lips. Mike restrained himself though,not giving in to what his body wanted. Mike was extremely confused as to why a guy like Krauser,who could probably get any one in bed he wanted,was going for him. Krauser being so nice to Mike also baffled him,but he wasn't going to question it just yet.

Krauser smirked a bit. "Heh,I am really getting ahead of myself with this. Lets get some rest,ok? Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Krauser gently placed his chin on the top of Mike's head and closed his eyes. Mike scooted into Krauser's chest a bit more,shifted a bit,and closed his own eyes as well. The two of them laid there,silently,in each others arms.

Eventually,the two of them fell asleep. Krauser was having a pleasant dream throughout most of the night. He'd hug Mike a bit tighter periodically in the night. Unfortunately,Mike wasn't having any dreams. He was having a nightmare. Mike's sleep was often getting interrupted by a shocking event waking up. Mike would always wake up covered in sweat,and fall asleep soon after,getting right back to the hellish world his mind had conjured up for him to experience during sleep. Being eaten by those things. Seeing his sister die in front of him again. Finding out his Mother was dead. Losing Krauser. All things that plagued his sleep. After waking up for the fifth time,Mike was in tears. He couldn't take these thoughts that were being played out in situations in his dreams.

Mike could not stop sobbing. It eventually woke Krauser up,who immediately tried to resolve the problem. He gently placed both of his hands on Mike's cheeks,and tilted his face up. Krauser then took both of his thumbs and gently ran them underneath Mike's eyes,wiping all the tears away. Mike partially opened his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry... I-" Krauser cut him off right there. Krauser came down and interrupted Mike by planting a kiss on his lips. It didn't last for more than three seconds,but it was enough to stop Mike's endless sobbing.

"Don't be. You went through so much that should never happen to anyone. I'll help you continue on though,don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of you. Go back to sleep." Krauser gave his lips another little smooch and saw that Mike was all red. Mike hid his face back in Krauser's chest,and Krauser re-wrapped his arms around him. Krauser lightly rubbed Mike's back as Mike slowly managed to fall asleep. Once Krauser was sure Mike was asleep,he went back to bed as well.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Krauser had woke up just at the break of dawn. He quietly slid out of Mike's grasp,got up,and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day. Krauser wished to himself,that once this was all over,that he and Mike would be able to experience beautiful dawns together without having to fear for their lives. Krauser sighed as he slid back on his pants,socks,and shoes. He got his backpack on and his shotgun ready. Krauser went to then go wake up Mike. He gently shook him and called out his name.

"Mike...We have to go. It's time to get a move on..." Mike eventually came to,and was up. Mike got dressed into something that would cover more of his skin. He put on a pair of loose blue jeans, a orange short sleeve shirt,and a black sweater with a hoody on it. Krauser took the holster for his pistol and strapped it around Mike's leg,adjusting it so it didn't slide down his leg. He showed Mike how to load the gun,and grabbed a backpack he found in Mike's room. Krauser put all the pistol ammo in it,and they got ready to go. Mike was silent the entire time,only giving Krauser nods here and there. Krauser was a bit worried,so he decided to sit down and talk to Mike once more. "Mike? Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mike spoke in a plain tone,clearly extremely distressed and unhappy. Krauser put a hand on Mike's shoulder and gently patted it.

"Promise me you'll let me know when you are getting tired. I don't want you to push yourself out there. We'll find somewhere to take a break when you need it. Also..." Krauser grabbed a box of granola bars and dumped them all in his backpack. "We'll need these to keep our energy up."

"I will,Jack." Mike slipped on his most durable shoes and waited a bit away from the front door.  
Krauser stepped in front of Mike and got his shotgun ready. He unlocked the door very quietly,quickly opened it,and stepped out,checking his left and right for anything. The hall was desolate. He motioned for Mike to follow him,and Mike took his gun out of the Holster. Mike held his gun in both hands,letting the gun rest,pointing down at the floor near his right hip. Mike's hands were steady,unlike all the other times Krauser saw him holding the gun. Krauser shrugged it off,and headed to the stairs. He peeked in the window and still didn't see any movement. Krauser turned on his light,and then swung open the door to the stairs. He quickly checked again to see if he had missed anything. He heard the click of Mike's flashlight going on as well.

"Nothing so far,but stay vigilant. We're going to look for some mode of transportation,and then you can tell me where your mother worked. We'll check there first."

"Alright..." Krauser and Mike slowly took their time going down the stairs,Mike constantly flicking his light all around in the darkness. Krauser saw how shaky his light was,and knew that he was beginning to panic already.

"Mike,settle down. Just keep your ears and eyes open."

"I'll try,Jack..."

Krauser came to the side door that was on the first floor. They could come out on the side of the building,rather than the front. Krauser peeked out the glass door and still didn't see any movement. He turned off his light as he went out the door,and Mike did the same as he followed close behind him. The duo walked down the side of the apartment building and came out to the back. Krauser finally spotted something,and got down behind a car in the parking lot. Mike quickly followed,being just as silent as Krauser. Krauser motioned for Mike to stay put. Mike nodded,and Krauser quickly went out to bash the zombie's head in from behind with the butt of his shotgun. Mike came out the moment the deed was done and tried to avoid looking at the dead zombie. It was hard to tell what gender the dead people were anymore.

The two continued on,only ever having to deal with them one at a time. They were able to keep really quiet,so none of the zombies really came to them. They conserved their bullets for when they couldn't just beat their heads in from behind. They walked all the way to a car dealership,where Krauser believed they could find a car and some keys. They snuck in the back,which oddly had a wide open door. When the two walked in,Mike covered his mouth to prevent a scream from escaping. There was tons of blood smeared all over the walls and even a broken off zombie arm. Mike turned away and threw up. Krauser patted Mike on the back and helped him get through the room without throwing up anymore. They headed into an office portion where Krauser believed the car keys were held. The problem was,alot of the drawers were locked,so they needed something to bash them open with,since they keys were likely nowhere nearby.

"Are we going to need a crowbar Jack?"

"Something like that. Lets take a look around the place for something." After five minutes of searching,Mike found a crowbar. He had to get Krauser to get it,because it was lodged in a zombie's skull. Mike managed to not throw up,and they were able to break open the drawers now. It took them at least a half an hour to break open the drawer with some keys. They were labeled,so that was a relief to the both of them. "Got any preference Mike?"

"Something big and durable. Just in case we have to...ram our way through a couple of them." Mike shook his head at the though,and Krauser picked the keys to a jeep with an enclosed roof. The moment Krauser grabbed the keys though,tragedy struck. Glass suddenly broke in the building. A horde of zombies were crawling in through the broken glass in the offices. Krauser took Mike's hand and ran into the room with cars. Their were zombies everywhere in their too. Mike took a shot at one of them for the first time,and managed to kill it after two shots. One hit it in the shoulder,and the next between the eyes. Krauser was impressed,seeing as Mike hadn't fired a real gun before. Krauser rushed them to the jeep,opened it,and then locked the doors once the two of them were in. Mike got in the passenger seat and quickly buckled up. Krauser quickly started up the jeep and drove them out through a window near the front entrance. Krauser made a sharp turn,and sped off to get away from the growing amount of zombies by the dealership.

After getting out of there,Mike told Krauser that his mother worked at a mailing company out in Niles. "It's quite a drive from here,but it shouldn't be too hard to find. I can direct you."

The two of them sat their quietly for a bit. Krauser glanced over at Mike a few times while driving. Mike had slipped the pistol back in its holster. Mike's hands were shaking a bit as well.

"Mike,you didn't have to do that. I could have taken care of it."

"It was just...a heat of the moment thing...Sorry."

"For the heat of the moment,you sure did aim well. I'm impressed. I thought the recoil from real guns would really throw you off."

"I was just lucky..."

"Oh come on now,give yourself a little credit. You did good,and I'm proud of you."

"I guess it was..ok."

"That is a little better. We can work on your self esteem little by little."

"Yeah...I've always had this problem..I have a hard time accepting any praise I get for doing something right,and when I do it wrong...I take it to heart and worry a lot."

"Don't worry Mike. I'm sure you will get over it."

There was a bit of awkward silence between the two,lasting about two minutes. Mike was staring out the window when he broke the awkward feel by asking Krauser a question.

"Um..Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what...such a nice guy like you...is doing working for the military?"

"Well,I'm not usually this nice. You're the only person in a while that I've ever treated so nice."

"Why are you so mean to everyone else then?"

"I...wish I knew. I don't like the person that I became over the years."

"What...hardened your heart,per-say?"

"Good ol' dad. He wanted me to join the army once I was of age,and I was too much of a 'pussy'. He trained me non stop for years,and would take any freedoms I had if I didn't comply."

"What did your mom have to say about this?"

Krauser sighed,hoping that Mike didn't bring that up. He didn't want to talk about it now,but since Mike asked,he would. "My mom tried to stop my dad. The two of them often fought about it,and eventually,my mom got fed up and left. That is how dad got free rain over what my future would be. She left when I was a young age,and left without a trace. I just came home one day and she was gone. The only remnant I have of her are these dog tags." Krauser took one hand off the steering wheel,reached into his shirt,and slid the necklace part over his head,handing it over to Mike to look at. "It has one of my parents names on each of them."

Mike quietly examined the two dog tags. Krauser focused on the road,thinking to himself with a frown on his face. Mike saw the halves of the hearts and gently traced his pointer finger over it. Mike looked like he was done with it,so Krauser put his hand out to put it back on,but Mike didn't hand it back. Instead,he unbuckled,reached over,and put the dog tags back around his neck,sliding the dog tags back under his shirt. Mike's hand slid down with the dog tags,his hand resting right in between Krauser's pecs. Krauser's heart beat began to pick up the pace a bit from feeling Mike touch him like that. Mike sat back down and buckled up quickly,turning his attention back out to the window. Krauser could see in the side view mirror by the passenger seat that Mike's face was completely red. Krauser's frown was turned upside down upon seeing this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a...touchy subject."

"It's alright. Since you got to learn a bit about me,why don't you tell me why you and your sister don't like your dad?"

"Well..he left shortly after my mother had my sister. He recently tried coming back into our lives,so we had to make a decision as a family. We decided we weren't going to let him back into our lives,since he had already hurt us so much by leaving my mom with two young children to raise on her own."

"Looks like we both had shitty dads,pardon my French."

"It's alright if you swear. I've heard nearly everything so many times,and I use them quite profoundly when I get angry."

"Just making sure. Didn't want to hurt those virgin ears,if that was the case." Krauser chuckled to himself and patted Mike on the shoulder.

There didn't seem to be anything on the road. No cars,no people,and most surprising of all,no zombies. It was smooth sailing for the duo as they headed to Mike's work. They both got to talk about whatever came to their minds,and Krauser picked up from their conversations that Mike had a funny side. Overtime,Mike was making some sarcastic jokes,clearly warming up to Krauser. Mike's sense of humor was very similar to Krauser's,so it had Krauser laughing a lot. Krauser was feeling extremely ecstatic,though not showing it,that Mike shyness was finally being set aside,and he could see more of who Mike truly was. Mike was really caring,and liked to make people smile. It brought Mike joy to see others smiling,and whenever he might have said something offensive that he second guessed himself later with,he would apologize accordingly.

Krauser also noticed the femininity in Mike when he giggled or spoke. It wasn't all the time,but Mike's feminine side came out mainly when he was laughing. Krauser seemingly couldn't get over how cute he thought Mike's laughing was. After a bit,Krauser began to put some naughty scenarios in his mind,imagining Mike's girlish moans and groans while they were messing around. This way of thinking got him rock hard down there,and made a light pink blush cross his cheeks. Krauser shook himself out of his fantasy land before things got out of hand and before Mike noticed a growing bulge in his pants. Mike luckily was too busy chomping on one of the granola bars in his backpack. Mike peeked over at Krauser while taking a bite out of his snack. Krauser happened to look over at the same time,and their eyes met again for just a smidgen of a second. Mike looked away and got a bit red.

"Mike,you know something?"

"H-hmm?"

"You are extremely cute and charming. Those beautiful blue eyes of yours don't really help matters either." Krauser was just surprised at how he let his thoughts just flow right out of his mouth and form into words without any censorship.

"Uh...Th-thank you Jack...That's...very kind of y-you.." Mike getting embarrassed just made him even cuter.

Krauser didn't need need both hands for the wheel,and reached over for one of Mike's hands. Mike didn't resist at all,and intertwined his fingers with Krausers. Mike still wouldn't look over at Krauser though,but for now,he was ok with this. When they were done here,they would have more time to themselves. "Anything to see that cute blush of yours.." Just that moment,Krauser's radio began to make a strange static sound. He hesitantly let go of Mike's hand and adjusted the channel a bit with his thumb.

"Kr-rauser,are you*static*?" Krauser realized he hadn't called in like he should have.

"Yes,I'm here."

"You missed your check in,what is going on?"

"Just busy dealing with those freaks."

"For thirty minutes?" They clearly were questioning Krauser's alibi.

"There are a lot of them down here,and I lost track of time."

"Whatever,how is the mission going?"

"I found one survivor,but I still don't have any idea how this all started or who caused it."

"Alright,we'll send in a ev-"

"Not yet,the survivor said he knew where another survivor was,and she might now something. I need him for navigation."

"Sheesh,still snappy as ever? Radio in when you find her."

"Copy that." Krauser turned down the radio and placed it back in its case by his belt.

Mike was a bit confused. "Why did you lie?"

"I needed a reason to keep you with me,unless,you would rather be evacuated now. Do you?"

"Not unless you are coming with me."

"Well,that wouldn't be the case. I'm glad to hear that you wanna stick with me though." Krauser smiled and grabbed for Mike's hand again. Mike's hands were pretty small for his age,and Krauser liked that about him. Mike gave Krauser's hand a light squeeze,and Krauser gave him a squeeze in return. The two of them had at least another hour to go before they arrived at Mike's mother's work.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This is the place." Mike let go of Krauser's hand and pointed to a gigantic building.

Krauser turned into the parking lot for the building Mike was pointing to. "What did you say your mother did again? This place is huge."

"Mailing jewelry,to be specific. A lot of different departments are needed for a business like this to be successful. It's not so bad once you get inside. It's actually pretty beautiful in there. There are a bunch of trees and rocks by a river near the cafeteria. The running water is really relaxing and the whole place just has a 'natural' feel."

"Sounds like you know your way around the place."

"Mostly,I haven't been in there for a while,but I'm sure things will come back to me,don't worry." Mike smiled slightly and chuckled.

Krauser parked the car near the front of the building and turned off the engine. He checked his weapon and made sure it was loaded. "Alright. Make sure your weapon is loaded."

"It is,lets get a move on." Mike hopped out the passenger door and drew his weapon,looking around. The skies were cloudy,and it looked as if it was going to downpour at any moment. He couldn't tell what time of day it was,but it seemed to be mid-day. Mike could see a few of them,but they were very far away and not stumbling over towards them.

Krauser slid out and checked around him as well,locking the doors to the car and sliding the keys in his back pocket. Mike came around the car and got behind Krauser,waiting for him to go on and take a point. Krauser went over to the entrance of the building and peered into the glass doors. He couldn't see any people or zombies,and the proceeded to open the door. The two of them entered,and noticed that the lights were still on in some places. Mike walked ahead of Krauser,not even being vigilant anymore,holding his pistol in his right hand as he hurried off one way.

"Come on, Jack." Krauser followed behind Mike after nodding his head slightly. Krauser could see the place was mostly offices on a single floor,but their were some on a second floor where people could peer down from the railing up there. Krauser also saw that they were clearly getting close to the cafeteria,because he was seeing some of these trees,and even heard water running quietly. Mike walked up to a pool of water in front of the cafeteria and stopped,peering down into it. It wasn't very deep,so the two of them saw some change laying in the tiny pool. " People threw in money here and made a wish,kind of like a wishing well."

"Did you ever make a wish here?"

"I wanted to,but my mom said it was a waste of change."

"Do you want to now?"

"Yea...I mean,we don't have time to do that."

"Sure we do." Krauser reached into his pocket and pulled out two pennies,handing one over to Mike. He flicked his in with a flick of the thumb,while Mike held it in one hand,thinking presumably. He gently tossed it in with his free hand after about 15 seconds. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you,it's a secret Jack." Mike stuck his tongue out a bit at him. "Don't you know that if you tell someone else your wish,it doesn't come true?"

"That's right,you can't tell anyone,except for your love."

"Oh,I never heard that part of the saying!" Mike said it with his cute sarcastic tone,and then began to continue walking,heading over to some stairs. Krauser followed behind him,smiling. He had to resist grabbing Mike and giving him a kiss,which proved to be the most difficult challenge he had ever faced before. He wasn't going to let himself give in though. This wasn't the time to do that. The two of them headed off the stairs,and Mike went left immediately,getting his gun ready.

Mike checked all of the cubicles as he made his way to his mothers,watching out for any zombies. There still weren't any zombies in sight. Mike began to hurry even more,and turned right around the corner all the way down the hall and stopped with his hand holding the side of the cubicle. Krauser came around the corner with his gun pointed just after. There was a woman,dead in her chair,with her head tilted back. There was clear bite marks in her neck,and there were blood stains on the carpet around the woman's chair. Mike still hadn't moved from his spot,and was just staring at the women.

"Mike,did you know this lady?" Krauser kept his gun pointed at the dead women,just in case.

Mike didn't respond,but started moving toward the women. He stopped right in front of her,frozen. Krauser took a step so he was right next to Mike and asked again.

"Did you know this lady?"

Mike hesitated a bit,and it took all of his might to even mutter out a few words. "...It's...m..my...mother." Mike turned and hugged Krauser,all teary eyed,dropping his weapon to the floor. Krauser wrapped his arms around him as well,but keeping a vigilant eye over Mike's shoulder. "We...we're too la-late...I failed her too..."

"This isn't your fault Mike,how were you supposed to know that the dead were going to start walking?"

"If I had ca-came here sooner though.."

"How would you have made it here,unarmed? We did all we could Mike,but we should get out of here..."

"And go where?!" Mike was getting louder with his crying,and Krauser was worried they might attract unwanted attention.

"Out of here,somewhere safe. Now come on." At that moment,the body fell out of the chair,and Mike's undead mother grabbed Mike's leg. A second later,Mike was crying out in pain. Krauser quickly yanked Mike away,and shot his mother in the head with one bullet. Blood splattered everywhere,and their was nothing left of her head. Krauser then left a sense of dread come over him,as he saw that Mike had been bitten. He was infected. Mike limped over to the pistol and picked it up. He then proceeded to aim it at his own head. Krauser grabbed Mike's arm and wrestled the weapon out of his hand. Mike slid to the floor,with his face in his hands.

"Don't let me become one of those things...You're going to have to kill me..." Krauser couldn't believe that this had happened. He wasn't just going to let someone he truly cared about just give up without a fight though.

"You might be immune,Mike. We can't give up y-"

"I'm alone in this world anyway...I might as well die..."

Krauser got on one knee and gently placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "You're not alone though,you have me."

"I'm not going to be able to leave this place,Jack... The military will quarantine me and kill me once they find out...and what if I turn and hurt you before then? I don't want to die with anymore regrets on my soul...Please..."

Krauser quickly picked up Mike,after sliding Mike's pistol back in its holster. Krauser put the shotgun in Mike's lap,since he had no where else to put it. Krauser carried Mike bridal style down some stairs near by. He could hear those thing surrounding them,and he needed to talk to Mike somewhere else. Somewhere safe. Krauser's sense of dread was getting even worse. Krauser had found his love,just for him to lose him not even a day later. This wasn't fair. Krauser was blaming himself. Krauser thought he shouldn't have let Mike get so close to her. He shouldn't have let his guard down. It was all his fault. Krauser quickly went toward an elevator and pushed down. Krauser was about to cry as he looked down at his cute bundle of joy in pain. It hurt him so much to see Mike like this. Mike's color was draining from his cheeks,and Mike looked as if he was about to pass out. Krauser had to address his wound. The elevator door opened,and Krauser rushed into the nearest room,closing the door behind him. It was a rec room. The room had a table with four chairs around it,a kitchen to prepare a meal and store lunches in,and a couch.. Krauser quickly laid Mike down on the couch,who had now passed out from the blood loss. Krauser took a quick look around his room after picking the shotgun up off of Mike. Once Krauser was sure it was safe,he threw his shotgun on to the table,and began rummaging through the place for some sort of first aid kit.

He literally tore the entire place apart looking for one. Luckily,there was a first aid kit in one of the drawers. He grabbed it and rushed back over to Mike's side. He rolled up Mike's pant leg and took a good look at Mike's bite. It had ripped a good chunk of flesh off,and it was bleeding really badly. Krauser quickly cleaned up the wound and bandaged it,just like he was taught in his first aid class in the military. He was able to stop the bleeding,but he didn't know what to do after that. He felt Mike's pulse,so he knew Mike was still alive. Krauser just sat next to the couch,holding one Mike's hands tightly,thinking of what to do. Should he grant Mike his wish,or try and look for some sort of cure.

"I can help your friend." Krauser quickly turned his attention toward the voice that honestly scared him a bit. There was a man,wearing an all black suit and shades,with slicked back blond hair,kind of like Krauser had it. Krauser stood up,and looked over at this mysterious man.

"Who are you,and how?"

"Wesker,and I have the cure. I'll cure your friend,if you just follow me." The man turned and opened the door,and suddenly pulled out a silenced pistol and shot a zombie that was right in front of the door. "Hurry,those things are coming."

Krauser didn't want to deny his help,but he couldn't shake the feeling that this "cure" would have to come at a price. Krauser quickly picked up Mike and put the shotgun back in his lap,as Wesker shot another two silenced rounds into the undead. When Krauser got to the door,he could see that three zombies were dead,each with a bullet right through the head. This Wesker fella was good,which made him question Wesker's intentions even further. Even the way Wesker addressed them seemed off. Krauser followed Wesker as he shot any of those things that were in there way. Wesker came to an elevator,and waved for Krauser to come inside. When Krauser turned around and looked out,there was an entire horde of zombies following them. Krauser hadn't even heard all the moaning and groaning until now. Wesker got in and pushed the button to close the doors. He then put a key into the elevator,turned it,then pulled it out. The elevator set into motion,heading down. There was no longer any number at the top of the elevator,which would usually display what floor it was on,and it said "B" when they had first gotten in. This made Krauser even more curious as to what would happen next.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mike was laid out on an operating table,strapped in. Wesker had the shot in hand,and stood next to Mike.

"Before I administer the shot, and do this favor for you,you have to do a favor for me. Cures like this don't come cheap." Krauser knew it was too good to be true,but he didn't care. He wanted Mike to live.

"I'll do anything."

"Work for me. Pledge complete allegiance to me until Mike is feeling better."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to have to take tabs on him and keep him locked up. Make sure this cure works. It's still experimental."

Krauser didn't know what to do. He could easily be played for a fool by this man,and end up getting himself,as well as Mike,in deeper shit. "For how long?"

"Two years."

"That's ridiculously long"

"You can always just let him die. This is your best bet. Don't you want to save him?" Wesker was clearly very manipulative,and this made Krauser bite the bottom of his lip. He didn't know what to do. Two years without seeing Mike seemed like too much,but it was his only option.

"Fine."

"Hand me your radio."

Krauser handed it over,and watched Wesker smash it into bits with just one hand. This made Krauser jump a bit,seeing as that was not possible. What had he gotten himself and Mike into? Krauser then proceeded to inject the shot into Mike's arm. Krauser could see Mike wince in pain as the needle entered his arm. The liquid in the needle was an aqua greenish blue,and it slowly entered Mike's system. Krauser just prayed that this would work.

"I'll give you five minutes with him. Then,we get to work." Wesker left the room,putting the needle into a waste basket. Krauser rushed over to Mike's side and grabbed one of Mike's hands. He used his free hand to try and shake Mike awake,as well as whisper his name in a soft and carrying tone. It didn't work though,Mike was passed out cold. After at least a minute of trying to shake him awake,he gave up. Krauser looked down at the floor, feeling a bit of rage rush through him. He punched a table near by and began to cry. Why did it end up like this? Why did fate have so much pain set in stone for him? He had to get through this for Mike though. He gently leaned down and gave Mike's soft lips a kiss. They were cold,and this worried Krauser a bit. As questions flowed through his mind, Wesker came in. "Time's up."

Krauser let go of Mike's hand and just watched as Wesker picked Mike up off the table and carried him away. Krauser put his face in his hands and tried to hold back the tears. He had to be strong,one last time,for Mike.

-_Note- This chapter was meant to be short,in order for me to properly tie in the second part of the story,and chapter 7. Sorry if anyone was disappointed. Chapter 7 might take a while to get done,because I'm still thinking up ideas for it. _


End file.
